First kiss
by roaming-reality
Summary: "Ally who was your first kiss?"


_First Kiss_

Summary: "Ally, who was your first kiss?"

AN: a little more mature side of these two and a littler wilder side of ally. They're about 18 in this. Been dating since they were 16. A little OOC, but more AU-Ish  
Rating: T  
Warning: kissing and mentions smoking but like weed smoking.  
Pairing: Auslly c: y'know  
Characters: Austin Ally Lucas(my OC)  
Disclaimer: disclaimed. Also, I don't own People Magazine.

Don't smoke. It's a joke.  
_

"Ally, who was your first kiss?"

Ally looked at the dark figure of her boyfriend that lay next to her atop his roof. He was lying on his back, his arms behind his head. His tall body stretched out over the edge of the roof, his converse hanging off the gutters. He looked dark and angelic in inky night sky.

They found, they spent more and more time up on Austin's roof as the summer nights reached their peaks. They could talk, laugh, sing and occasionally as their relationship grew stronger and longer, share a kiss or two-or maybe more. They were happy together, almost out of school and still taking the music world by storm. Everyone gushed about how cute of a couple they were and how everyone just knew they would get together sooner or later.

Up there, they were just Austin and Ally. Not Austin and Ally, famous singer-songwriter duo or the ones that appeared on the cover of People Magazine as hottest couple of the year. They weren't hounded by paparazzi, begging for an inside story, some gossip or a picture or two. No, up on the roof of Austin's two story Miami based home, they were just Austin and Ally, a couple in love.

"So," Austin tried again, "who was it?"

Ally sighed. The question of first kisses hadn't come up in forever, longer than she could remember. She could vaguely piece together a sleep deprived conversation the two had had years ago, but she can remember that when the question had come up and she lied to Austin. She made up some sweet story about her first kiss to please the boy.

"Well, who was yours?" Ally asked, rolling on her side so she was lying, facing Austin. She tucked a caramel curl that hid her behind her ear.

Austin scoffed at the fact his girlfriend turned the question on him and sat up, Ally sitting up as well.

"Lisa Stoven. 6th grade. Behind the gym after the first school dance we had. It sucked," he laughed, remembered the awkward mesh of chapped lips and spit. He looked at her slyly. "I've told you that."

Ally shrugged and looked towards the stars in the night sky. "I know," she replied simply.

Austin rolled his eyes and looked at her, though she was still looking out towards the sky. "Ally, c'mon. Tell me," he whined.

Ally laughed at her boyfriend's childish display. "Fine. Lucas Andrews. Two years before we started dating."

Austin raised his eyebrows in interest. "Really? Luke?" he questioned, cocking his head in surprise.

"What?" Ally shot back sharply, rising an eyebrow and meeting Austin's chocolate brown eyes. Ally wasn't quite sure what Austin was expecting as an answer, but surely, that wasn't it. Maybe he was excepting for it to be him, or maybe that is what he was hoping.

Austin raised his hands in mock surrender, "Nothing, just Luke Andrews. The pot head? I mean, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation around school."

"I know," Ally shrugged. "We were all out as a big group and it was like 3 o'clock in the morning and, well, it just happened."

"Oh," Austin replied, then was silent for a moment. "Did it last long?"

"Yeah, long enough," Ally replied dismissively. In all honesty, she didn't want to talk about the kiss. It was a heat of the moment incident between the two, who were barely friends. Neither talked about it, or told others.

Austin was silent for another moment, slightly annoyed at the idea of the school's bad boy touching his girl. "Is he a good kisser?" he asked.

Ally snorted. "Well, he's sure had some practice."

"Oh," Austin said once more.

Ally turned to her boyfriend and placed her petite hand on his bicep. She knew he was getting jealous, Austin Moon is not a man of hidden emotions.

"It's not a big deal, Austin," she smiled, but she wasn't sure how well he could see it in the dark.

"What does he taste like?" Austin asked suddenly, now taking his turn to look at the stars.

Ally thought for a moment, taken back by the question slightly. She thought back to the kiss. Under the jungle gym at the old playground. Abrupt and warm. So early in the morning, neither knew what time it was, but they both knew they shouldn't be out. It was weird and nice and the both promised not to tell anyone.

"Tobacco and everything my father would never approve of," she decided.

Austin looked at her, seriousness stained his face. "What do I taste like?"

Ally gave a small smile. "Austin, I can't really put a word to it. You taste like how finishing a great song feels. Like, pickles and all the really good foods of the world. You taste like the way I felt when I first fell in love with you. You taste like comfort, like happiness, like passion," Ally put her hand on Austin jaw, brushing back his tangled blonde hair. "You taste like Austin Moon, Austin."

Austin smiled and drew Ally in for a kiss. Ally reacted happily, and returned hungrily for the kiss, moving her hands to the back of his head, grasping his blonde curls, to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his large hands about her back, one pulling her him by her waist.

Soon, they were laying back down on the roof, tangled up in each other, out of breath, Austin holding Ally close to him as she rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and watching the stars twinkle away, making way for the sun rise.

This was right. This was how it was meant to be. No Lucas or Lisas. No sloppy dance kisses or 3 o'clock heat or the moment pecks. It was Austin and Ally in love. The way it is, always will be and should've been from the moment they met.

"Hey, Ally?"

Ally looked up at the bottom of Austin jaw. "Yeah?"

"But, like, I'm a better kisser than Luke, right?"


End file.
